powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
NeziPink
is a member of the Neziranger. The most brutal member, armed with . Her true form is a plant monster called . NeziJealous proved to be so strong that on Yuusaku's suggestion the Mega Voyager diverted energy to the Voyager Spartan to power it up and make it strong enough to kill her while the Mega Winger held her off. Killed by the Mega Voyager's powered-up Voyager Spartan, later killed for good after being turned into a DataCard. History Scary! Nezirejia's Fiendish Squadron When the Megaranger respond to another Nejirejia threat, they are shocked to see doppelgängers of themselves attacking civilians. Eventually, these copycats remove their disguises. These five new enemies are the Nejiranger. The fiendish quintet do something to the Megarangers’ helmets before Mega Silver scares them away. The Nejiranger hone in on signals that matches a Megaranger’s individual power, such as Mega Pink’s cellular ability. If the Megaranger access their transformations, the Nejiranger would immediately be alerted of their location. In the meantime, Professor Kubota goes to meet with Dr. Hinelar, or rather a projection of himself. Yusaku clones the Megarangers’ transformation signals, and he airs them from the inside of the Digitank. The Nejiranger find the vehicle, and they realize that they were being tricked. This gives the Megaranger time to transform. Eventually, both squads have a brawl. The Nejiranger uses its group technique Neji Energy Attack to severely weaken the Megaranger. Luckily for the heroes, the Nejiranger are forcefully teleported back to the Nejirejia. Professor Kubota finally rushes to the aid of his warriors, all of whom are covered in severe wounds. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia The Jaden Sentai Neziranger are acknowledged as an , in the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files entry shown at the end of Task 45 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base NeziPink is among the vast pantheon of villains/Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms - Evil Mega Pink= *'Attack Power:' 300 *'Defense Power:' 350 *'Speed:' 400 (5.0sec/100m) *'Jump Height:' 20m Arsenal *'NeziArrow' *Mega Shot }} Behind the scenes Portrayal NeziPink was portrayed only voice by Erina Yamazaki (山崎 依里奈 Yamazaki Erina). Conception * was designed by character designer Osamu Abe. Nejipinkconceptart.png|concept art Nejijealousconceptart.png|concept art Notes *The Nezirangers are the second (after the Flowery Kunoichi Team) and last Evil Ranger Team to not be a copy of their rival Sentai team. The Zokurangers and Evorangers do not count, as they were an assembly of monsters, rather than actual Rangers. **Though individuals, the Nezirangers initially appear on Earth as if they were mere Megaranger clones with violet rectangles around their chest instead of the five team colors. **After their initial battle with the Megarangers, it's seen that they also appear as opponents in the Megaranger arcade game. *The Nezirangers use the same Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink color palette used by the Goggle V, Dynamen, Maskmen, Turborangers, Fivemen, Zyurangers, Megarangers, Boukengers, and Goseigers. *While the other Neziranger's weapons are twisted versions of the Megaranger's Mega Weapons, instead of having a twisted version of the Mega Capture, NeziPink uses the bow and arrows instead. Gallery Psycho-pink.png|NeziPink Appearances * Denji Sentai Megaranger **''Ep. 38: Scary! Neziregia's Fiendish Squadron'' **''Ep. 39: Exposed! MegaRed's True Identity'' **''Ep. 40: Scary! Bad Women'' **''Ep. 47: Plunge! The Dreadful Hinelar City'' **''Ep. 48: Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs'' See Also Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Jaden Sentai Neziranger Category:Plant Themed Villain Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Female Sentai Monsters